


[丸木] 大魚大肉的合集

by uraumaim930027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊丸木，丸井聞太x木手永四郎。＊一些短小肉段的合集都放這，如題，大魚大肉。





	1. 我慢できない

 

＊些微SM情節。

 

 

「丸井くん、嗚嗯、」

木手全身赤裸地跪在丸井面前，脖子上綁著項圈，雙手被綁在背後，眼鏡沒被摘掉，成為他動作的阻礙，他埋首在丸井床邊，緩慢地含著丸井聞太的性器，像吸棒棒糖那樣，一邊把肉棒送出口中，一邊用舌頭舔舐。

丸井拉緊連著項圈的繩子，在他胯間的木手向前跌去，把他的下身含進更多，他滿意地伸手戳了戳木手的臉頰，「気持ちいいよ，キテレツ。」

狠狠地瞪了丸井一下，泛紅的眼角藏著情慾，口腔裡雄性的味道滿盈，木手用嘴巴含住對方的傘狀前端，舌頭舔過頂部，引起對方一陣喘息，到底什麼時候丸井才要射⋯⋯嘴巴跟膝蓋的酸澀叫囂著木手的不耐煩，他用舌頭從根部掃到頂端，來回繞了幾次圈，自己的下面都硬到溢出透明液體了，丸井不射，自己也無法得到解放。

「吶、欲しい？」丸井聞太捏了把木手的乳頭，引起後者斷續的喘聲，「再努力一點？」

木手搖搖頭，趴在對方腿上小歇，而丸井拉緊項圈，向他嘴唇上吻了一口，「那就沒辦法了。」

他壓著木手的後腦勺，下身在木手嘴裡抽插，即使木手善於掌控自己的呼吸，仍有無法控制的時候，而丸井卻將項圈拉得更緊，性器進出得更加急促，木手只能發出嗚嗚的聲音，不停動著上半身取悅對方。

「呼⋯⋯啊⋯⋯要、不行了⋯⋯」丸井聞太用另一隻手扯著木手的頭髮，讓自己的東西從木手嘴裡離開，「キテ......レツ......眼睛、閉上、」

項圈被拉緊，木手永四郎乖乖照做的同時，臉頰被對方的下身蹭過，接著一陣熱流斷續地射在自己的臉上，包括還沒取下的半框眼鏡也沾上了丸井的精液，濁白色的染在他深色臉龐和眼鏡鏡片上，有些正緩慢流向木手的嘴唇邊。

「めっちゃエロ⋯⋯」放開繩子，丸井看著眼前模樣格外色情的木手，發自內心的感嘆。

木手永四郎報復一般舔過嘴角丸井射給他的東西，嘴角上揚像是要嘲笑對方短時間內硬不起來，捆綁的雙手被解開，他一邊摸向自己勃起的器官，同時向後用自己的手指探入自己體內，「丸井くん已經射過一次了，所以接下來就好好看著我吧。」

他刻意在自己的手指按著自己內壁時發出情色的喘息，在丸井耳邊說——「只能看不能碰。」


	2. 球場更衣間

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊丸井ブン太x木手永四郎。  
> ＊球場更衣室一個欲求不滿的普累。

「想不到キテレツ這麼大膽⋯⋯嗯？」

丸井看著騎在自己身上的木手，掐了一把對方覆滿肌理的腰，再輕輕彈了下木手勃起的前端。

他們在球場更衣室裡，隨時都有可能被別人發現，雖然門鎖著，但誰有鑰匙他們也不確定。晚上的休息時間，木手說要帶他去一個好玩的秘密地點，沒想到是球場的球員置物間，丸井更沒想到木手偷偷準備好了，鎖完門就把他壓在更衣室長椅上，自己褪下褲子，跨坐在他身上。要做什麼再明顯不過了，木手臉上露出既亢奮又緊張，被慾望支配的表情。

「丸井くん難道不喜歡嗎？」平時幾乎都是丸井壓在他身上，這次木手少見地主動騎在丸井上面，讓丸井聞太受寵若驚，一時還反應不過來。

「那キテレツ可要加油喔。」

捏了捏木手緊實的臀部，說不興奮是騙人的，丸井眼看木手先是幫他擼硬之後，又自己握住他的男根，對準後穴以後自己放進去。

「呼⋯⋯洗澡的時候偷偷準備過了？」怕會弄痛木手，丸井還有些猶豫，可木手永四郎這個悶騷的男人似乎早就擴張好了，插入的時候太過順利，丸井能感覺自己被對方緊緊地吸住，快感湧了上來。

「啊啊，」木手推了推滑落的眼鏡，前後扭動著腰讓丸井的性器進到更深處，「有種我正在上你的感覺。」

「へぇ⋯⋯我倒覺得⋯⋯自己坐上來的キテレツ淫蕩的不得了，應該是求我上你的感覺才對？」一巴掌打在木手的翹臀上，熱辣的快感讓木手夾緊屁股，肉壁緊夾著丸井的下身，木手甚至覺得自己能夠描繪出丸井性器的形狀，他扶著丸井聞太的下腹，從前後扭腰轉為上下抽插。

「哼嗯⋯⋯丸井くん⋯⋯」

俯視在他身下的丸井被他弄得快受不了的表情，木手勾起微笑，當然他不知道在丸井看來，騎在自己身上放蕩的木手永四郎更加魅惑。

木手經過鍛鍊的身體在他面前均衡地伸展開來，情色的胸肌，精壯的腹肌和腰，緊實的屁股，丸井將那些部分一一撫過，最後停在木手硬挺的性器上：「不試試看嗎？只靠後面就高潮⋯⋯」

感受到自己體內丸井的下身又漲了一些，木手嚥了嚥口水，還沒答應就被丸井突如其來的快速抽送打斷，前端更是被對方的手指堵住。

「等、嗯啊、」咬住下唇，木手拼命地忍耐後庭被進犯，被撐大再退出所產生的快感，「丸井くん⋯⋯」

擺動腰讓自己的分身往木手裡面更深處去，丸井聞太另一隻手掐著木手的乳首，「今天不是欲求不滿？」他坐起身來，木手在他身上喘著粗氣，硬立卻被束縛的下身抵在他下腹，蹭出一道淺淺的透明水痕。

丸井又拍了拍木手的雙臀，指尖擦過他們交合的地方，「那就由我來填滿你這裡⋯⋯」

撐著丸井的肩頭，木手緩緩站起身，他靠上一旁比他還要高許多的球場置物櫃，翹高被丸井留下指痕的屁股，「早就想要在這裡試一次了⋯⋯從後面狠狠地⋯⋯」他舔過嘴角流下的津液，臉頰染上粉紅，丸井此時正將手貼在他撐在冰冷鐵櫃上的手掌，他們十指緊扣，木手可以感受到丸井迫不及待的性器在摩蹭自己的穴口。

接著他側過頭，在丸井的唇邊悄聲說道：「幹我。」


End file.
